


Mr. Control and the Button Pusher

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She loved Danny so much but if they spent too much time together they started to snip at each other like sharks in a small tank.





	Mr. Control and the Button Pusher

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Damn right.”

“Claudia J…”

“You know what you don’t want to do at this exact moment? You do not want to attempt to justify, in any way, shape, or form, your bullshit argument from earlier. You want to close your mouth and leave the room.”

“We should talk.” Danny said.

“No.” CJ shook her head. “It would definitely defeat the purpose of my not speaking to you. Please just leave me alone.”

Danny looked as if he wanted to say something else but he rethought it. The former reporter was quite stubborn; everyone said. He met his match in the former Claudia Jean Cregg. They did not fight a lot but when they did they would butt heads like the rams Danny used to watch on National Geographic. She didn’t like to lose, cringed at compromise, and loved having the last word. He was so in love with her it made him feel nauseous.

“CJ, can I just say something?”

“No!” Now she shouted. “Dammit Danny, I am not speaking to you right now. Get out!”

She bit down on the urge to shove him out of the room and slam the door. Danny was a pusher…he kept doing it until she pushed back hard. Then he had to sit out the rest of the game with an injury. Danny liked to call them flagrant fouls; his wife preferred assumption of the risk. CJ’s urges almost won her over but the cries of her infant son quelled her violent tendencies.

Though Leo Thomas Concannon had only been in the world a little less than six weeks, CJ was well versed in his cries. This was a ‘help me mommy, I'm wet’ wail. She took him from the bassinet across the room and placed him on the changing table. Danny was still watching her, CJ felt his eyes on her, but his stance softened. From the second Leo came into the world, his father was a different man. It was not a change anyone could put their finger on but noticeable anyway.

CJ went into labor on her birthday, November 19th. She was three days late if her OBGYN’s original due date was to be believed. She and Danny were enjoying key lime pie and _Lover Come Back_ when her water broke. By the time they arrived at the hospital, CJ was six centimeters dilated. The doctor told her that it would be very soon; she tried mentally to prepare herself. 

Danny was there through the whole thing…ice chips, soothing conversation, and Lamaze breathing. It was a painful experience, the most painful of her life. CJ managed to keep her mind and no one was hurt. Leo was a breech baby and he entered the world ass first. He weighed in at eight pounds, two ounces, and was 17 inches long. His mother’s eyes were obvious but he was a Concannon straight from the womb.

“Is he alright?” Danny asked, aching to be close to the both of them but knowing he was not welcome right now.

“He’s fine, just a wet diaper. Danny please.”

“Yeah, yeah OK. Are you hungry? I can make dinner but you don’t have to speak to me while you eat it.”

“Sure, fine.”

He sighed, gripping the doorknob hard before walking back down the hall. CJ took the baby into her arms and closed the door. Lying on the bed, she stroked his baby belly and swore he giggled. Could an infant laugh at such an early age?

“Daddy really pisses me off so I am not speaking to him right now. Why does he do that…keep pushing until I want to hit him with a blunt object? I guess that’s the reporter in him. Promise me Leo that you will not be a pusher like daddy. Half the time it doesn’t need to be the way it ends up being. OK sweetness?” CJ kissed his belly and this time was sure that he laughed.

***

Dinner was grilled chicken breasts with cheesy mashed potatoes and asparagus. It smelled magnificent; CJ put the baby back in his bassinet and headed in the direction of the smell. Danny was on his cell phone, chattering away, so she stopped short. If he was talking about her, she definitely wanted to know. When it was clear the conversation was about next season’s NFL prospects, CJ approached. He heard her footsteps so he wrapped up.

“Yeah Nate, I have to go. We will grab some lunch early in the New Year. Of course, CJ and I are both sorry we cannot attend your New Year’s Eve party. The baby is too small… leaving him with a sitter right now is not a comfortable idea for either for us. Right, goodnight.”

He flipped the cell phone closed, dropped it in his pocket, and set the table. CJ still stood away from him. Danny pretended it didn’t bother him and went about his tasks. He asked her if she wanted a beer and CJ nodded, sitting down at the table. She smiled when he put the Grolsch in front of her. Since she was not breastfeeding, CJ still enjoyed the occasional alcoholic beverage. Margaret turned her on to the imported beer; it was Bruno’s favorite.

“This smells delicious.” She said.

“Thank you. Is Leo asleep?”

“No, he’s hanging out.”

They did not talk much beyond that and CJ satisfied. It was clear that her husband was about to burst at the seams. He was so eager to say whatever it was he wanted to say. She decided that if he could not help himself then she would listen. Hell, CJ was hardly mad anymore. The fight was not forgotten, it was just stupid. Stupid and all Danny’s damn fault. Nevermind, she was still mad. Better just to eat dinner. There was no need to bring it all up again.

“If you really want to go to Nate’s party, I am sure we can make it happen.” CJ told him. “Its only three days notice but…”

“I honestly don’t want to go. I want to stay right here with my wife and son. I am sorry you have to miss Franklin Hollis.”

“He’s going to be in town for a while. We’re planning to have dinner on the second or third. I sent him the pictures of Leo and he said he was beautiful.”

“He certainly is.”

Again, the uneasy silence returned. CJ finished her dinner, declined dessert, and asserted that a quiet evening was all she desired. Danny knew that meant she wanted to be left alone. He would obey her wishes.

“Was it good?” he asked as she got up from the table.

“Delicious. Thank you Danny.”

He smiled, watching her walk away. Why couldn’t it just be easy sometimes?

***

CJ curled up in bed after eleven and immediately fell asleep. It had been a long day of caring for her infant and fighting with her husband. This kind of thing was exactly why she wanted to go back to work as soon as possible. She loved Danny so much but if they spent too much time together, they would start to snip at each other like sharks in a small tank. 

Danny was too old to change his ways. Most of the time CJ handled it like a pro. When she was ready for him to stop and he didn’t listen to her, that’s when things got bad. She hated to fight…peace and quiet were much more to CJ’s liking. Still, she preferred the last word and was sure she was usually right. There was nothing wrong with defending that.

Danny slid into bed a while later. CJ didn’t know what time it was and didn’t want to look. She would pretend to be asleep. Leo would wake soon; the last thing they needed was to be fighting in the middle of the night. His arms tightened around her and CJ exhaled. Nothing ever felt as good as his arms around her. Even when she was ready to kill, him or anything else, a caress could bring her back to where she was supposed to be.

“I have a tendency.” He whispered.

“What's that?”

“I can be a controlling bastard. I know it and I try not to be…sometimes I fail.”

“I'm a button pusher; I know that. You’ve never failed me Daniel Concannon, not once. Don’t you ever say that.”

“I just meant that I fail at controlling my control.”

CJ was quiet for a while. He knew she was still awake because her breathing hadn't changed. His hand rested on her stomach and she moved her fingers over his.

“Yeah, you do. I still love you.”

“I love you too, Claudia Jean. If you want to go back to work after the New Year, I will support you. Classes don’t begin for me until after Martin Luther King holiday. I will stay with Leo until then, happily, and we will consult agencies for full time help. I just…”

“What?” CJ asked.

“Well I don’t want to fight again.” Danny replied.

CJ turned in his arms, smiling when she realized he was completely naked. No wonder he didn’t want to fight anymore. He was quite ready for the making up to begin. They had not been intimate since a couple of weeks before their son came into the world. CJ felt just as horny now as she had before Leo was born. The doctor told her to expect surges in her hormones for the first eight weeks.

“Say it Danny.” She ran her hands down his chest and across his stomach. He shuddered against her touch.

“I never want you to regret a single moment. Yes, I know how important work is to you. I really do understand that but Leo is going to grow so fast. I don't want you to miss special moments with him.”

CJ wanted to make sure she didn’t do that either. Over the course of her quiet evening alone, she decided she would stay home until after the King holiday. The foundation would only grow and take more of her time. This time needed to be for her family. She and Danny had to find a way to coexist without fighting. Her six-week healing period would be over in mere days; CJ was sure they would be too busy resuming their active sex life. 

She could hardly wait. If her husband’s choice of sleep attire was any indication, there might be a preview tonight. CJ pulled him closer, moaning as he kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair. Danny’s mouth moved down to seduce the sweet skin on her neck.

“Mmm honey, that feels fantastic. I'm not really sure if we…I don’t know if I'm…”

“Shh.” Danny put his finger on her lip. “Mrs. Concannon, I think you know by now that there are a billion and one ways for us to make love. Each one is more beautiful than the last.”

CJ smiled. She pulled the tee shirt over her head, pushed off her pajama pants, and was as naked as her husband. In his arms, she surrendered to Danny’s tender kisses. Her husband was a wonderful kisser; CJ was never disappointed when his mouth came out to play.

“How about #84?” CJ asked. “It’s been a while.”

“Aha, an oldie but goodie.” Danny pulled her on top of him. “I love you, Claudia Jean.”

She took his face into her hands, kissing him softly. Her body pressed on his and Danny loved that feeling.

“I love you too. I owe you for putting up with me.”

“We both do our share. Anyway, you're about to pay me back.”

“I may be spoiling you.” CJ’s lips moved down his body. Danny’s back arched, one hand grabbing the sheet and the other running through her hair. Their bodies were so in tune…it was always good when they were together. He was spoiled by her loving; it was hard not to be. He heard the baby crying over the monitor through the haze of his ecstasy.

“Don’t stop, oh God, don’t stop Claudia Jean. I'm almost there…almost baby, please don’t.”

She brought him to a satisfied climax before climbing out of bed. Throwing on a tee shirt, she made her way to the nursery. Leo was not wet but still in a cranky mood. CJ remembered Margaret telling her not to give in to an infant’s every whim. Abbey Bartlet said the same thing. Sometimes it was OK for them to cry. She put the mobile on above his head, rubbed his belly for a few minutes, and he calmed down.

“Get some sleep, Leopold. Everyone is coming over tomorrow; you have a long day of being adored ahead. You're going to look so cute in the sweat suit grandpa sent you.”

He did not seem swayed by her words, but he had stopped crying. CJ did not want to leave him just to have sex with his father. If Leo wanted something, he would make it known. Babies had a great way of doing that. After watching him for a few minutes, CJ went back to the master bedroom and Danny’s arms.

“Is he alright?”

“Mmm hmm; a little restless I think. I gave him some entertainment.”

“Speaking of entertainment…”

“Were we?”

“#84 is as good as I remember.” Danny said.

“That was just a portion but I am glad you liked it.”

He kissed her, stroking her face. CJ smiled.

“I hate it when we fight.”

“I don’t look forward to it but it is human nature, Danny.”

“We are extremely human.”

“We don’t fight that much. It’s hard not to occasionally butt heads…we’re both stubborn with strong personalities. It doesn’t change for a moment how I feel about you.”

She kissed him softly and then passionately. Danny yawned.

“Wow, back in the day my kisses use to set you on fire. Now you're yawning. Is this my lot in life for the next 40 some years?”

“As soon as Leo is sleeping through the night I will be back to my stallion ways.”

“I can't wait.”

They shared another kiss before CJ turned over. She liked to spoon while sleeping. Danny curled his body around hers.

“Late tomorrow morning while Leo is taking his nap before the guests arrive, I'm going to show you a little of #728.”

“It’s never been about reciprocity, honey.”

“Nope. It’s about drinking every drop of you until I'm drunk and full.”

“Mmm, wonderful. How come it never sounds dirty when you say it?” CJ asked.

“Because I am your loving husband. Do you love me?”

“Forever and ever.”

“Amen?”

“Amen. Goodnight Danny.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

***


End file.
